This invention relates in general to plastic eye glass lenses and more specifically to a method of scratch reduction and increased tolerance to remaining scratches from the lens surface.
The advantages of plastic or synthetic resin lenses for eye glasses include durability and resistance to breaking along with less weight on the face of the patient, and therefore greater ease and comfort to the user. Plastic lenses, however, suffer from one major disadvantage in that they are more easily scratched then lenses made from conventional glass. In general severe scratches can only be removed by commercial polishing which requires that the user surrender his glasses to the optician for some extended period of time, and if the grinding or polishing is not too severe, the scratches can effectively be removed. This however puts the lenses in jeopardy by distorting the optics and not being very cost effective.
Various liquid commercial products available in the marketplace have not been found to be suitable for removing scratches from plastic lenses.
There has, therefore, been a longstanding need for a simple method of repairing and/or removing scratches from plastic lenses, which would restore the surface of the lens to a lessened scratch condition, resulting in both improved vision to the user, and also extending the effective life of the lens.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive method of scratch-removal for plastic eye glass lenses.